Reyna's Birthday
by Nova Lioness
Summary: GIFT: Happy Birthday PrincessAnime08! From me to you! EDITED.


**Hey everyone! This is a birthday gift for my friend PrincessAnime08! Hope you like it Princess! There will also be some OC's that do not belong to me. I will acknowledge the owners at the bottom **

* * *

**Kalos**

It was a bright and sunny day in Kiloude City. Right now let's direct our attention to a house not far from Professor Sycamore's Lab.

Inside were two girls. They were Kari Avalon and Reyna Ryukazi; both were Pokémon Trainers and had just finished the Kalos League with Kari winning and Reyna as the runner up.

But right now, Reyna was still asleep while Kari sat at the kitchen table with a pen on her lip thinking while Garnet and her and Reyna's Pokémon were eating breakfast alongside Reyna's.

"Hmm today is Reyna's birthday, but what to do?" Kari muttered to herself. Then it clicked. "Oh I know!" Kari got up and walked to the telephone-screen thing. "Maybe I can see if her family can come over and we can do a surprise birthday…" She dialed the Ryukazi family phone number and waited.

Someone answered. Appearing on the screen was Reyna's younger sister Lily, who for some reason looked exactly like Reyna.

"Hey Lily!" Kari said.

_"Kari!" _Lily exclaimed happy to see the Kalos champion. _"What's up?" _

"Are you and your family doing anything later today?"

_"Well Dad are out I don't where," _Lily said shrugging. _"But I'm free all day and totally BORED!" _

Kari laughed. "Well I'm planning a surprise birthday for Reyna-"

_"Oh yeah its Rey's birthday! I can ask Mom if we, meaning me, mom, Kevin, Emily, and Grandpa over. We can call dad on the way there. "_

Kari smiled, "That can work. I can make Reyna go out and get some things while we set up. Shouldn't take too long since we have the Pokémon to help." Kari said.

_"OK. I'll head out now." _

Kari and Lily ended the call just as Reyna came down the stairs.

"So what's today's plan?" Reyna asked as she sat down and ate her breakfast, which Kari had cooked.

"Nothing much, but I need you to get a few things. Unfortunately they are in Kanto, Sinnoh, and Hoenn."

"Oh?" Kari handed Reyna a list. "No problem. It's the least I can do, since you're letting me stay here. I'll head out now and take Wildfire with me." Reyna finished her breakfast and put the dishes in the sink then ran upstairs quickly got dressed. She came down wearing a more casual look than her normal travel clothes.

"Oh Reyna when you pick the items up, just tell them to put it under Kari Avalon."

Reyna looked at her best friend. "You sure?"

Kari pushed some her of her tawny orange hair out of her face. "Yes I'm sure." Kari smiled.

"Well…OK." And with that Reyna and Wildfire took off to Kanto.

* * *

Right after Reyna left, Kari began to tell the Pokémon what to do. Soon all the Pokémon were helping. Kari had Daphne take care of the high decorations by using her Psychic powers, Glaceon and Froslass (both are Kari's Pokemon) were making a beautiful ice sculpture of Reyna and her Pokémon, Leafeon and Snivy (both also Kari's) were making beautiful flower arrangements, and Kari had sent her Vivillon and Talonflame out to deliver invitations to the people they met during their travels.

About an hour and half after Reyna left, there was a knock on the door.

Kari didn't look up. "Garnet can you get that?" She asked her Fennkin who was sitting at the counter.

_Fen! _Garnet said jumped down and walked to the door and pulled the cloth that was tied around it.

_Fennkin! _Garnet moved out of the way as a young girl, around age 13, came in, and followed by a 9 year old boy, a 6 year old girl, an elderly man, and a middle-aged woman.

They were Lily, Kevin, Emily, Ryuu and Rayne, Reyna and Lily's younger brother and sister, grandfather, and mother.

Lily was wearing a white jacket over a black tank top, blue jean shorts, and black sneakers.

Kevin has short spiky black red tipped hair, slightly tanned skin and red eyes. He was in a long sleeved green hoodie with a pokéball insignia red shirt underneath and a pair of dark blue shorts and regular shoes.

Emily, who was hiding behind Lily, has shoulder-length blonde hair with red highlights and light purple eyes. She was in a short-sleeved pink shirt and blue denim skirt with a ballet shoes. She also was carrying a Spheal plushy.

Ryuu has dark gray hair, beard and tanned skin and dark blue eyes and was wearing Japanese-styled clothing.

Rayne has shoulder-length blonde hair with red highlights and magenta colored eyes; she was in a white long sleeved blouse, denim jeans, and a pair of black boots.

Standing beside Lily, Ryuu, and Rayne were Flareon, Espeon, and Jolteon standing by their respective trainers as all five were also holding presents.

Garnet closed the door and went back into the kitchen.

"Kari?"

"In here!" Kari called out and Lily followed by her family, minus her father, went into the kitchen.

Kari didn't look up from what she was doing, which was many things. She had her Litleo by the stove, and had mother's Vaporeon, Pidgey, and Espeon washing, drying and putting dirty dishes away. While she was at the counter doing something, but Garnet wouldn't let the family see what it was.

The family was amazed that so many could fit into the kitchen.

"Hey guys, nice of you guys to come. You can put the gifts behind the couch," The family did just that. "And make yourselves at home. I'll be with you in just a second."

Ryuu sat on the couch with Emily sitting on his lap and Lily next to him while Kevin went outside to look at all of Amber's and Kari's newly caught Pokémon.

Rayne, feeling that Kari was doing too much walked up to the orange-haired girl. "Kari would you like some help?"

"No thanks Mrs. Ryukazi I'm just about done anyway." Kari said.

"Well OK…" Rayne said and went to sit next to her father-in-law.

Emily got off her grandfather's lap and went to sit at the island and watched, though she couldn't see much due to Garnet. "And there!" Kari said.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

Kari pushed some of her hair out of her face. "You guys want to see?"

Instantly the family came to the counter, and after Garnet moved out of the way, they stared at the masterpiece Kari made and was awestruck.

The cake was a double chocolate cake and said '_Happy 13t__h __Birthday Reyna!' _in red frosting and surrounding it were mini pictures of all the Pokémon Reyna caught. On the top it had a mini figurine of Reyna and Wildfire, as a Charmander.

"Whoa." Ryuu, Kevin and Emily said.

Rayne and Lily were more amazed. "How? What? How'd you make THAT?!"

Kari smiled. "It was easy. I grew up with my godfather who **can't** cook to save his life. So I cooked everything." Kari deadpanned.

Everyone laughed. Ryuu then took Kevin and Emily outside to see the Pokémon and tell them about them.

"By the way," Rayne asked. "Where is my daughter?"

"Oh I sent her to get some stuff from Kanto, Sinnoh, and Hoenn. Just to keep her busy." Kari turned to Litleo. "OK, Litleo that's enough. Espeon can you pull them out and arrange them?"

_Espeon! _Espeon said and used Psychic to pull the food out of the oven and went into the dining room.

Lily looked at Kari. "Why?"

"My mom had friends there. They were never told of her death, so their gifts for me."

"Oh," Lily said.

Rayne looked at Kari with worry. "What happened to your mother dear?"

"My mom was killed. I don't know who killed her though." Kari looked up smiling. "But that's the past time to move on."

* * *

A little while later the door rang.

"I'll get it for you Kari." Rayne said walking to the door.

"Thanks!" Kari shouted somewhere in the house.

Rayne opened the door and saw her husband with a look. Rayne frowned at her husband. "Don't even think about being overprotective. It's Reyna's birthday, you will behave or else."

David Ryukazi sighed. "Fine." And followed his wife inside.

Right after the door rang again. This time Kari answered it.

She opened the door to see two girls. One with short green hair and eyes wearing a sleeveless green vest-jacket, a black tank top, black shorts, and black sneakers. A green monkey was resting on her head as well. The other girl had medium-length dark red hair with gold eyes and slightly pale skin. She was in a long-sleeve white and red zipper hoodie over a dark red sleeveless turtleneck sweater, a dark red skirt with black leggings, and white knee-high boots. Sitting on her shoulders was a shiny Eevee. They both had gifts under their arms.

"Cayden! Delaney! You made it!" Kari hugged the two trainers. "Come on in, you can place the gifts behind the couch. Oh those are Reyna's family, her sisters Lily and Emily, her brother Kevin, grandfather, Ryuu, and parents, David and Rayne."

Cayden and Delaney walked inside and began to chat with the Ryukazi's. As soon as Kari closed the door there was a knock. She opened and smiled.

"Drake, Sasha you made it! Sorry for short notice." Kari rubbed the back of her head.

Drake was a tall young man with black hair and blue eyes wearing a black leather jacket over a grey t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers and sitting on his shoulder was a Raichu.

Sasha was a tall young girl with long blonde hair wearing a sundress with shorts and riding on her shoulder was a Pikachu.

Drake waved it off. "No worries." Kari let the two inside.

* * *

About an hour later there was another knock on the door.

Lily looked at the tawny-orange-haired girl. "Kari are expecting anyone else?"

Kari smiled and walked to the door. "Nope."

After a while they heard Kari say, "Thanks again." And then the door closed.

Kari came back into the room holding a box with holes.

"Kari what's that?" Cayden asked.

Kari smirked. "Oh just my gift to Reyna…" She lifted the box up and all the girls cooed. Sitting in Kari's arms was a baby Noibat.

_Noibat! _It said.

"Aww!"

Just as Kari placed the Noibat back into the box, Kari's Meadow Vivillon flew in.

_Viv, viv, Vivillon! _Kari smiled. "Right on time."

Reyna's family stared at Kari. She could understand that Pokémon?

"Daphne hit the lights. Everyone hide." As everyone did that, Kari turned to Garnet. "You know what to do."

Garnet nodded and raced outside.

* * *

Reyna was walking down the road to Kari's house. "Wow who knew that these would be for Kari from her mother's friends..."

_Fen! _

"Huh?" Reyna looked up to see Garnet sitting in front of Kari's house. "Garnet?"

Suddenly Garnet took off. "Hey wait!" Reyna raced after the fire fox. Once in the house, Reyna placed her backpack on the ground. Then she noticed that it was pitch black.

"Hello? Kari?" She moved her hand to the switch and then as soon as she flipped the lights on…

"SURPRISE!" Reyna jumped. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY REYNA!"

Reyna looked up to see a smirking Kari walking towards her. "Y-you remembered!"

Kari laughed, "Of course I did silly. That's why I needed you out to plan this."

Kari led Reyna to the couch where they started to give out gifts.

After nine gifts it was time for Kari's. Kari handed Reyna the box. "Careful…"

Reyna looked at Kari with a look but Kari kept her neutral look. As soon as the box was placed on her lap it started to move!

"Huh?!" Reyna exclaimed. She carefully slid the top off and gasped. She picked up the baby Noibat who had a blue ribbon around its neck indicating that it was male. "No way!" She turned to Kari who stood there with a smirk. "H-How? When?"

"Remember Lucas?" Reyna nodded well he called me up the other day saying that his mother's Noivern's egg hatched and since we both knew that you wanted…. Well you know the rest." Kari said.

Reyna put her new pokémon on the couch and raced to Kari giving her a hug. Then she turned to everyone who came.

"Thanks for the best birthday ever!"

* * *

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY PRINCESSANIME08!**

**HOPE YOU HAVE A POKEFERTIC BIRTHDAY!**

**From, **

**Nova Lioness :D**

**Drake and Sasha belong to DJ Scales**

**Cayden and Delaney are a few of my old Pokemon OC's**

**I own Kari and Lucas (he'll appear in future stories don't worry)**

**And of course Reyna and her family (minus Lily, who is mine) belongs to the Birthday Girl, PrincessAnime08!**

**NOTE: Some of the Pokemon that appeared will be future Pokemon that Kari will catch in a story that has yet to be named.**


End file.
